


A Sigh Of Relief

by flickawhip



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks 2016 again. </p><p>AU in which Eponine lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sigh Of Relief

Cosette sighs when Eponine emerges bloodied and still alive from the barricades. She had heard the girl died, now, as she looks her over, she can see why people believed her dead. Marius it seems has nearly fallen apart, his mind demented, Eponine’s eyes are shadowed even as she moves toward Cosette. 

The girl strips slowly, wincing when she bleeds again. Cosette cleans her wounds, binding her wounds so that her blood will not flow again. She washes Eponine down carefully, leading the girl to the bed before undressing herself and moving to settle beside her. 

Another sigh escapes her as she moves to kiss Eponine, taking her time to look her lover over, caressing the girl’s body tenderly until it is Eponine who emits a sigh. Eponine’s eyes fill with tears when Cosette’s slim hand slips between her thighs, setting a slow but passionate pace until Eponine comes undone under her. 

The two have been careful and yet, with no Marius to protect them, Cosette knows she must find a way for them both to be safe.


End file.
